


You Have to be Quiet

by DarylSamandDean_Are_4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, My First Fanfic, Please tell me how I did, Season 11, Secret Relationship, Smut, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylSamandDean_Are_4ever/pseuds/DarylSamandDean_Are_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine giving Sam a blow job while Dean is sitting across the table from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic fucking ever and I hope you guys like it. Please comment and tell me how I did on it. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it.

You walked up to Sam in the library. You and Sam had been secretly dating for about two months or so now. You hadn't told Dean yet. Sam said that the less people knew the safer you were. It was a sweet sentiment so you just went with it. 

"Hey Babe," you said noticing Dean wasn't around "how's it going?" 

"It's going okay I guess" he replied frustrated. You'd both been stressed out lately. Mentally and sexually. Keeping this secret wasn't helping with all the things that were already on your mind. Finding Amara was hard enough.

"Okay. So I have a question." you said while rubbing your hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked still in the research.

"When was the last time we had a little fun?" you asked with your hands going down his chest nearing his member.

"The last time Dean was...um...on a solo hunt." He was starting to stutter and moan as your hand started to massage his growing cock.

"And where's Dean now?" you asked now slowly undoing his belt.

"He just left on a run, so we have about 15 minutes." As soon as he said that you jumped to kiss him. He pulled you in to his lap as he started to pull your tank top and bra off. You quickly unbuckled his belt and started to pull his pants down.

"I want you...so bad...right now" you said inbetween kisses. You pulled his pants pants down with his boxers down as he started to suck your now hard nipples. Just then you heard the door open. You and Sam acted on impulse. You rushed under the table and tried to help Sam get his pants back up. You hid under the table half naked while Sam tried to look like he was researching before Dean saw him. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean said coming down the stairs. You shook with fear of him finding you in this awkward position. "I found pie." That explains why he was back so early. You heard footsteps coming towards you. You tried you're very hard to quiet your breathing but you felt as if your heart was beating so loud that Dean would surely hear it. You saw his boots stop next to Sam. 

"So how's it coming?" Dean asked Sam who was still shaky.

"Good I guess," Sam says his voice still trembling a little. "Nothing so far."

"Okay, well might as well help" Dean said siting down on the other side of the table. Sam obviously didn't want to say anything knowing it would blow you guy's cover. 

You sat under the table still frustrated. You were really ready to get it on with Sam. Then you had an idea as you looked at Sam's crotch. You lifted your hand and put on his half hard member and started to palm him through his jeans. He then adjusted to where he thought you couldn't get to him. He didn't realize though that he some how made it easier for you to gain access. You then quietly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock. He put his hand down to your level to try to stop you but you licked his hand then seductively sucked his middle finger and bobbed your head up and down on it until he pulled up his hand.

After finally accepting defeat he opened his legs to you. Smiling you grabbed his cock and stuffed it in your mouth. He jerked as you sucked his growing dick. Eventually you couldn't fit it all in. You then used the flat of your tongue and went up the bottom of his cock until you reached his head where you went absolutely crazy. 

"Fuck," Sam said under his breath trying not to bring attention.

"What's that," Dean asked with his mouth stuffed with pie. 

"Nothing," Sam responded quietly holding back his moans "just a cough."

"Okay," Dean said going back to his pie. You were still hard at work sucking his now fully hard cock. You took in all you could and worked your hand on what you couldn't get. Sam kept coughing to cover up you're choking and his moans. You'd for gotten how great it felt to have his cock in your mouth. It going all the way to the back of your throat choking you. If Dean wasn't there you could catch up on some more stuff, but you would take what you could get. 

Sam's cock was twitching now and you could tell he was close. He was obviously making faces because Dean kept asking what was wrong. You came off for a to take a break before he came. As soon as you came off he put his hand down and pushed the back of your head back on his dick. You choked and tried to keep quiet but made a small cough. Dean heard this and got suspicious. He pulled out his gun and started walking around the room to see if there was anything in between the shelves. When he left you really got working trying to get Sam to come before Dean got back. 

"Fuck I'm gonna come," he whispered so only you could here. 

"Come on, Sammy," you softly. You were sucking and bobbing as fast as you could. He shot his load right into your mouth. He was anything but quiet though. 

"FUUUCCKK," he screamed with pleasure. Dean came running in, gun pointed, to see Sam breathing hardly and quickly. That's when Dean looked under the table to see what was under there.

"Heeey Dean," you said awkwardly "how was the pie?"

"So me and (Y/N) are dating for about 2 months now," Sam blurted out still trying to catch his breath. At this point you were inching out from under the table. 

"So you were under there the whole time," Dean asked still dumbfounded.

"Yep, pretty much," you said more calmly. 

"Well okay I guess," Dean replied slowly still processing you and Sam's relationship. He then started walking off but stopped "just no more blow jobs while I'm in the room unless I'm getting one," he said smugly then walked off. 

"Got it," Sam said finally at a normal breathing pace. 

"Well my turn," you said getting on the table. He looked all types of confused. "You got to come yet I'm still horny, fix it," He smiled instantly.

"My pleasure," He said pushing you back. You finally got catch up on some stuff and it felt fucking great.


End file.
